The Fool and The Chariot
by Kazuma Oozori
Summary: This is a rio x minato hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Persona 3 / Any related manga

Text - Physical Voice

_text - Internal Voice / Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Morning , (?)'s POV<p>

_Yukari-san_ said to me , " Hey, are you awake yet ? "

I said back to her , " Yeah , I am ! Thanks _Yukari-san_... "._ " Man am I tired should've stayed at the dorm not go hyper and go two days straight to study for the exam ."_

My name is _Arisato Minato_ for those who do not know me. But i am a little different. Instead I wear glasses and have hair clips in my right bang that looks like in a manga called _"I Am Here!"_/_"Watashi ni xx Shinasai!_".

Since I am done with the introductions , I am going to let the author take it from here.

(_Thank you Minato-san _) No problem. (_This pairing is for Minato X well a surprise...but some people might have an idea_ ) Who is it?( _Sorry you have to find out yourselves readers and Minato-san_) Oh come on? Please with ice cream with cherries on top! (_No. I think that is enough. We kept the readers waiting and it isn't polite to do that. Well here comes the rest of the story ._)

* * *

><p>Time skip ,<p>

Gekkoukan High school

I am finally a senior. Seriously cool.

I look around the school the trees are full of sakura petals.

I finally see one of my friends _Junpei_ or should i say _Jun-kun_ .

"Hey Jun-kun !How are you doing " I said to Jun-kun.

"Fine dude...DUDE What are you wearing !" Jun-kun said to me.

"Huh? What do you mean _Jun-kun_?" I asked him.

"I mean those hair clips and that glasses...Dude you look like you crossed dressed ." He said to me.

" I resent that _Jun-kun_ but I think that's enough excitement for today we're going be late for class." I said back to him.

"You're right Dude. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Time skip,<p>

Classroom

I look around . I finally move to senpai's class but who is going to be the homeroom teacher.

Speaking of the Devil , came to the class and said "Class 12F, I am going to be your homeroom teacher , I hope you guys work twice as hard this year."

I looked around again to see any familiar classmates only to see Hamuko-san ,Rio-san,Jun-kun,and Yukari-neechan in the classroom.

All the teachers explain all the majors subjects we are going to learn.

* * *

><p>Lunch Break,<p>

Classroom

"_Arisato-kun_!" _Who said that . I turn around only to see Hamuko-san calling me._

_"Hamuko-san."My former girlfriend who cheated on me for Akihiko-senpai ._

_"Do you... Wow Arisato-kun you look so feminine ." She said while looking around me._

_"Thank you for understanding that. I usually wear contacts but I ran out of contacts so what were you saying again ."_

_"Would you like to go on a date with me please ..." HUH?_

_"Say... WHAT? Aren't you like dating Akihiko-senpai ?"_

_"Actually he dump me for that bitch Mitsuru-senpai!"(sorry i like Mitsuru-senpai )_

_"Serves you right . You know the saying "What goes around comes around ."." Said back to her  
><em>

_With that uneventful conversation , I left the school and on my way to the dorm._

* * *

><p><em>Time skip,<em>

_The Paulownia mall,_

_At the back of the alley_

_I found a familiar classmate being dragged by dark clothed people._

_Being curious I followed them to the alley._

_What I saw next put me to a shock, I saw those people trying to Him/Her._

_They were trying to rip the his/her's clothes._

_I use an axe kick to knock out the first guy I saw . It seems i caught their attention_

_I dodge to the right and I ducked to avoid the second and third guys fist._

_ Then I used my right leg to kick the second guy's head and collided with the third guy's body but not enoygh to knocked him unconscious so i waited him for him to attack me _

_ Then he punched me hard at the body almost knocked me out like a candle light._

_ But I stood up again . Then he tried punched me I moved to his left side and use a judo flip to knock him out._

_It seem that my time at Tartarus wasn't wasted._

_I look to whom who i saved ... _

_It's Rio-san._

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

_Minato said ,"Are you alright Rio-san ."_

_Rio hugged him and cried on his shoulder in response ._

_Minato said to her ,"There there... Are you alright Rio-san."_

_Rio said ," I'm Fine but who are you?"_

_"I'm Minato Arisato , Rio-san ."_

_"Oh it's you Minato-san thank you *hiks*... for saving me ."_

_"No problem Rio-san .Now I have to report these people to Officer Kujikawa."_

_"Wait don't leave me..*sob* I'm scared ."_

_"Okay how about you come with me."_

_ "I would love that ."She said with a smile_

* * *

><p><em>Minato's POV<br>_

_At Rio-san's home  
><em>

_After I reported those people I walked her home._

_"Okay, Rio-san I am going home."_

_ "Wait Minato-san... I am afraid of the them coming to rape me again."_

_" Okay but what about your parents."_

_"They left overseas to work , you can stay at my room if you want."_

_"B-B-But... you're a girl that would be so wrong .I can't, I'm a gentlemen."_

_"Please!I am afraid ."_

_"Okay fine ."_

* * *

><p><em>Rio's room<em>

_I used her father's sleeping wear just for today._

_I watched her asleep peacefully._

_Then i was surprised when she hugged me but she was crying._

_Then i hugged her back and i said," I am here ." Repeatedly._

_And after she cried, she smiled ._

_After that i let fatigue cover me and_

_Darkness covering me_

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued...<br>_


	2. The Revelation

This is a rewrite of chapter 2 because that was crap

I do not own Persona 3 / Any related manga

Text - Physical Voice

_text - Internal Voice / Thoughts_

Wish I did own Persona 3 so cool

Oh yeah people i am gonna host a challenge for those who read this so wait until the end of the chapter 'kay.

* * *

><p>Minato's POV<p>

_The Sunshine from the window shine on my face and woke me up_ .

_I felt something under the blanket so I removed the blanket on top of my body to see_ _Rio-san hugging me._...**RIO-SAN!I was shocked  
><strong>

_Oh shit what happened over the night ...Ugh , Oh yeah I forgot i was walking Rio-san to her home and spend the night here at her house._

_I said to Rio-san while gazing at her,"_Rio-san...Rio-san...Wake up.. ."I said softly while shook her.

"No...Mina-kun...Too tired...,"She said while hugging her pillow close to her face.

_She looked like she is kissing that pillow... Weird._

"Rio-san come on... We're going to be late for school ya know ,"I said to her looking at her while panicking and shaking her.

Instead of replying she pulled the covers to her body and hugged me tightly again.

_Well this is not gonna work...So... I decided kissed her on her forehead..._

_Whoa...  
><em>

_She suddenly jolted up and ran to the bathroom taking her clothes along with her._

_A few minutes later..  
><em>

She came out wearing her usual uniform while she gazed me and said happily while looking at me friendly,"Come on Minato-san... We're going to be late for school."

So i went to the bathroom washing my face with tap water and then changed into my winter school uniform while made my ribbon into a tie on my neck and my headphones at my shoulders.

And then I put my hairpins at my right bang of hair and wore my glasses.

And then brought my bag. good thing a brought my whole books with me cause i don't want my dorm mates interrogate me where did i go last night and thought i went and made Junpei thought about dirty things and spread rumor about his theories. *shiver*

Suddenly a thought came up hummmm did I forget something naaa ..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Near Iwatodai station.<em>

Rio and I were walking together heading towards Iwatodai station_  
><em>

_Rio-san asked me ,"a ... Hey Arisato-kun."I_ looked at her confusingly_."Thank you for all you've done for me but ... please **If you mention that to everyone I SHALL** **KILL YOU MYSELF."with a small Killer intent at the last part**  
><em>

I said while chuckling_ nervously," Sure , no problem."_

She nodded in acceptance ... while walking and buying two tickets to our school which i gave my money to her that she thanked me for.

Hummm suddenly a dream came to me it was me frolic in a sausage field and saying "I feel so breezy..." then a hand shook me snapping me out of my daydream.

"Arisato-kun... Arisato-kun.. come on let's go."while dragging me making me blush as we make our way to the train.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Minato's POV<strong>  
><em>

After 5 minute_s.._

_I waited for the door to be opened but when the passengers giving us strange looks..._

_Why are they looking at me weirdly... It's making me uncomfortable._

_So i decided to ask a woman next to me._

_"_Excuse me but why are they looking me weirdly_."_I asked as i waited for an answer.

_"_Sorry_ miss, I don't know. But i think it's related with you wearing a boy's uniform."She said nervously_

_"Aughhh.. First of all I am a boy and second It's because I am a boy that WEARING A BOY'S UNIFORM."_

_That shocked her and all the passengers including Rio-san because it seems that she thought that since the girl's uniform ran out so she thought i wear a boy's uniform but i mean seriously stop judging a book by it's cover.  
><em>

_After the door opened, i rushed to our school as fast as my leg can carries me to avoid this awkward silence.  
><em>

_When I arrived at our school only to see that there is still a half hour before school starts._

_It seems the clock in Rio-chan's house and in Iwatodai's how inconceivable is that .Then i sighed in exasperation._

_when my stomach rumbled loudly in hunger.  
><em>

_So I decided to go to Paulownia mall to get some breakfast and coffee at Chagall cafe._

_When i got there,I ordered a tuna sandwich and some coffee and waited at my table. After I got my order, I turned back to leave when I met Rio again, I avoided and walked to the door only to feel her hand holding my shoulder. _

_'**Why did fate love to screw with me**.'I thought and sighed in exasperation  
><em>

_After a few minute of awkward silence.  
><em>

_Rio started to talk me while we eat._

_"_So you're a bo-_"She started only to be interrupted by me  
><em>

_"_I'm sorry_ Rio-san. "I said in sadness while started to cry._

_"_I didn't know that you thought that i am a boy. I am really sorry."I said while my voice breaking .

She didn't know what to do when a boy started to she went with her instincts and hugged me and said comfotingly "there there."while rubbing my back.

"It's not that i blame you, it was actually my fault so don't worry 'bout it 'kay."She said comfortingly.

"Thank you." I said in acceptance.

"I never thought a boy who could beat 5 people could cry."She joked.

"That's mean Rio-san even a boy as tough as me could cry."I punched her shoulders lightly went along with this._  
><em>

"Okay..Okay I'm sorry."She said in defeat.

After a pregnant silence.

She said hoping to clear this dense atmosphere "So how about you introduce yourself."

I replied cheerfully,"Sure."

_"_Well My name is_ Arisato Minat_o.I like gardening,cooking,ramen,raven,tennis,my friends,making friend, music ,sewing and making stories.I dislike rapist, people who think i am a girl,and well minutes to cook instant ramen.

Hobbies are cooking,gardening,playing tennis,listening and playing music,sewing,hanging out with my friends and making stories.

Dream well i don't know but i think go to a college,be successful, and settle down with someone and have kids." *saying that with a smile* making Rio blush especially the last part.

_Rio's thought 'He wants to have kids wow i never thought of him being a settling down type and he is so cute.'*Blushing harder when she thought of his cute smile*  
><em>

_I asked her,"You alright Rio-chan."as i put my hand on top of of her head to tease her  
><em>

_She said quickly,"I think we should go school about to start."while she starts walking quickly and blushing on her way out._

_I thought,'That was weird."As i make my way to the cashier to pay for the food and drinks._

_As i went to school, i saw Rio waiting for me._

_She said to me while looking at me "you ready to go to school Minato-san."_

_I said to her while smiling ,"Yup."_

_She suddenly grab my hand and drag me and said ,"Great. Let's GO!"_

_I only have one thought this is going to be one hell of a party._

* * *

><p><em>I just couldn't resist saying the catch phrase of Dante DMC 3<em>

_Oh yeah this my answer why my story is crappy it's because i don't have a beta reader so i jut winged it 'kay  
><em>

_If anyone wants to be my beta reader just give me an email 'kay.  
><em>

_Oh yeah the challenge it's making a chidori x minato / rio x minato / margaret x minato / other suprise pairings that isn't written that concludes our business.  
><em>

_send me a message /review to let me know hehe... And so_

_To be continued...  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_I am going to rewrite my stories because that my story doesn't make any sense so sorry..._

_It's going to be write in the next week_


	4. Chapter 4

The story is up read It Tell me what you think okay.


End file.
